


A Little Too Much

by fairyminseok



Series: Drabbles 2015/2016 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: [xiuhun ; vampire!au] minseok likes sehun's blood a little too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Much

It wasn't supposed to go this far. Sehun was supposed to be a one time thing, a light snack to tide him by until the morning. He'd been temptation -- tall, skinny skin smooth and waiting to have marks left on it - and Minseok has never been one to resist temptation, especially not when while hungry, and especially not when temptation had chosen to drape itself right across his lap on a lounge couch.

It was supposed to be a one time thing, sinking his fangs into Sehun's neck, a one time thing to press his thumbs into sensitive hips, to let his tongue run across the even smoother skin of Sehun's stomach. Minseok hadn't even planned on learning the human's name, had wanted to have his fill and move on. 

But Sehun's blood, his blood had tasted amazing, tastes amazing, unlike any other blood, unique and leaving him dazed afterwards, constantly craving more.

And so here Minseok is, with Sehun straddling his lap, grinding down every so often and drawing small noises from Minseok's lips. They're in Sehun's apartment, a regular occurrence; they rarely go to Minseok's. Sehun is gasping, fingers digging into Minseok's shoulders with Minseok currently buried in his neck, drinking greedily.

It's a routine now, and Minseok can't remember how many times they've done this, how many times he's crossed the threshold of Sehun's apartment, how many he's whispered in the moment promises into Sehun's ears, out of place words that he would never say if not under the haze of bloodlust.

But Minseok's starting to think the things he says, the promises he makes, the taste of Sehun's exquisite blood, this blood that he likes just a little too much, are worth it. Minseok isn't sure when to ask the terrifying question, isn't sure if Sehun even wants more than to be led to an orgasm, to be fed off of, but he knows he wants to.

Minseok wants to see if Sehun will like the taste of his blood too.


End file.
